The Ripple of a Stone: Stories
by Yeyinde
Summary: This is NOT a new AlienPredator story but where I will be placing short stories related to 'The Ripple of a Stone' so that I will not have too many chapters in 'Ripple'.


**The Ripple of a Stone: Stories**

**Simba and Nala**

**! READ !** Authors Note: Alrighty! I just want to say to all those alien/predator fans that this is an EXTENSION of '**The Ripple of a Stone' **and not another story. This is where I will be placing all of the memories or related stories to 'Ripple' that I wouldn't like to be its own chapter in the story. For example, the first installment of '**The Ripple of a Stone: Stories' **is 'Simba and Nala' because it is Nalas recollection to how she gained her many scars. And as a hint of foreshadowing, this is also where stories of different Yautja will be placed, like maybe a memory as to why a certain Arbitrator has a deep hate for Oomans…I wonder who?! But it should be fun! YEAY! I hope you like the first installment of '**The Ripple of a Stone: Stories.' **

E.M.

Warning: Contains depictions of murder, rape (non-descriptive), death of an animal and mass killing. If strange/sick/twisted humor, a vengeful female with too much explosives and even a little love doesn't tickle you, turn back now.

"" "" "" ""

The black of the night couldn't penetrate the windowless cargo hold of the large jumper as the group of thirty New World Government Army soldiers awaits their drop. Where little more then twenty were already full fledged members of the unit ironically called 'Big Red' because of their famous or rather infamous sergeant, the rest were fresh blood. Sergeant Nalani O'Conner was the unofficial leader of the band of twenty-two men and women in her unit. The other eight were newbie's, fresh blood. They were all recently graduated from the same Academy Nala had attended and they were green. Inexperienced, untested and unproven. But that's why they were headed to Zambia for their first real mission. The Commander thought it ironic that it was Nala who was going to show these kids the ropes. The small group of eight came from her home, The Shchudlo Academy for the Future Youth of the New World Government Army. The Commander knew that Nala was going to be both tough and fair. And that's exactly what she was to the newbie's.

"Stewardess?" Nalas voices echoes in the large hold of the jumper. The flight was going to be a long and arduous one and to make it even worse for the newbie's, they had too serve the veterans a late dinner. The twenty-two 'old timers', as the newbie's like to joke, line the cabin with the eight kids in the middle, trying to serve them all.

"Sergeant." A small blonde woman runs to Nalas side.

"Turkey Club on white, please." The blonde nods to Nala and starts to run off to make the sandwich.

"Stewardess…" The deep baritone voice of Officer Duncan Marks over shadows all other. "That was good." Nala smiles at her good friend of many years. They meet in the Academy and graduated together. Since then, they were inseparable. Duncan was without a doubt, the biggest black man Nala had ever seen. His giant butt took up two seats in the Jumper but that was alright. Duncan earned his seats.

After all the old timers ordered, the newbie's leave to get the orders together. But Nala had noticed a few of them were already cracking under the treatment of the unit and she knew that it was time for a small talk. But not just yet. She would have to make an excuse to go back into the kitchen to talk to them. With a light sigh, Nala again attempts to tie her long red hair into a bun but fuck if every time it falls out and doesn't work. Duncan knew that his Sergeant was going to go off so he scoots away in anticipation.

"Dam it!" Nala yells. "Maurine, help me!" She pleads to her best friend to help with her hair. And so the tall brunette grunts and gets up off her seat to help.

"So what do you want done?" Maurine asks as she ushers Nala off her own seat only to sit in it after her. Nala sits on the ground before her friend and Maurine starts to play with hair styles. "A simple bun, or maybe a French braid?"

"Cut it all off." Nala says in a stoic tone.

"What?" Maurine screeches. But when Nala hands her best friend a sharp pair off scissors, she knew what she had to do. Maurine lets a very aggravated groan escape her as she begins to machete Nalas hair into a pixie cut. "I don't know why you do this Nala. You have such beautiful hair."

"Hence the 'Big Red'." Duncan laughs.

"You know my hair, it will grow back in a month." Nala says truly.

"So what?" Maurine argues. After she was done with Nala, she collects the cut hair and throws it into a corner for the fresh blood to clean.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Nala yells in a fake fit of anger. She hastily stands from the ground and starts to roughly walk to the door to the kitchen. Those lining the room knew not to get in her way when she was like this. Nala wouldn't have half a mind to take who ever stood in her way down along with who ever she was aiming for. And right now, it was the newbie's. Nala roughly opens the door, walks through, then slams it shut.

"Off to have another one of her 'motherly' talks." Duncan whispers into Maurines ear. It was only these two who really knew what she did when she want to talk to some new blood. And it seemed when ever she did do it, the newbie's gave the impression to have a lifted heart. It was not the intention of the unit to break the newbie's. That happened in the Academy. But Nala always had a soft heart for new blood and would never allow something as trivial as playful teasing hurt them too much.

"Sir." A large boy greets Nala as she enters the kitchen, but was quick to see his mistake in seeing Nala as a man with her new hair. "Sorry Sergeant O'Conner." At her name, all in the room stop and stiffen.

"For the next five minutes, I have no title. For the next five minutes, I am a friend to you kids and not a high ranking officer. And For the next five minutes, you can ask anything you wish but before that, I am going to talk and you better well listen, but this conversation never happened." Nala pauses to look around at the eight young faces before her. The oldest one was nineteen and in every face she could see her own as she came from the Academy. "I am already proud of how you eight have come along. But one thing is troubling me. The twenty-one men and woman in that cabin are going to be hard on you. I am going to be hard on you because you need to know this world as it is. Hard. But they are not heartless. I am not heartless and that is why I am here as a friend. You were all assigned to this unit because the 'higher ups' thought you could stand our treatment. And I know you can. But some are taking it to hard and so I am going to say this once and once only. I went through the same thing and what ever comes your way, you will be well compensated for your pain. This unit is unlike any other because once you are given the 'true' sign of this unit, you will be family. That badge you wear, Unit 474-29M, means nothing. You will be branded as I was, given a mark that you will not see until the day you are marked. But until that day, you will be treated as an outsider. As the low rank you are, but once you are here with us, with me, you will be given the highest respect. But you have to make it that far. I know you can make it because you went through the Academy just as I did. And you will make it through this time, just as I did. You have to be strong." Nala pauses again to let her little speech sink in. "Now is your time to ask me anything you wish. I will be as honest as I can be but I will not answer questions I do not think you need to know." For a minute, the kids didn't know what to do but one of them finally got the courage.

"What did you do to your hair?" A young man asks.

"I get bored easily and it will grow back fast." Nala says quickly. "Now, remember you only have about two and a half minutes to task me any real questions."

"Why are you still only a Sergeant? And how are you 'in control' of this mission when you are not the commanding general?" A woman asks.

"I am NOT a straight and arrow soldier for this Army. I disobey just as much as I obey and I am punished for my disobedience and yet praised for it, along with my obedience. I haven't risen in rank because of that and I hold the power I do because of that. Everyone knows that if it were not for my 'little problems' I would already be in the highest rank, but I am not. And yet, I am treated as so." Nala leaves it at that.

"Are you dating anyone?" A large blonde boy asks suggestively. Nala slowly turns her head to him and without warning, closes the distance between them and smacks him upside his head.

"Question time is over." She says meanly and starts back to the door to the cargo hold. But just as she was about to open the door, her eyes catch sight of the platter of food. An evil grin forms in Nalas lips and with the slightest touch, the platter and all its food goes crashing to the ground. "Oops." With that, Nala leaves the kitchen.

"What was that sound?" An Officer asks Nala as she makes her way back to her seat.

"Supper is going to take a little longer." She says stoically and sits into her chair. Instantly, the entire room groans in anger. They knew that it was Nala who caused the delay but they would take it out of the fresh blood.

"" "" "" ""

After the food finally came out and everyone had their fill, Nala gave the newbie's their short time to eat before her briefing on the mission. As she stood in front of the group, the cargo hold was completely silent. Nala takes a moment to look at the thirty faces in front of her. One of them was General Hill, who was the one whose name is on the mission papers as to who is really in charge, stands in the front. He knew Nala had a better standing with the soldiers then he, so he would allow her to brief them.

"We are headed into an unnamed zone deep in Zambia where we have received information that there is a drug camp settled in the wilderness. Everyone has their assigned groups. Two groups of six and two of five. The fresh blood with be cut into fours, one group with me and Duncan the other with James and Corbin. We will hit the compound on all four sides and eliminate all there. But do NOT kill women and children, the drug lords usually use them to mill their crops so do not assume they are there willingly. But the armored guards are not all we need to worry about." Nala pauses and changes the image on the projector from one of an aerial shot of the compound, to a group of lions. "Remember, we are in Africa. This is the most dangerous country in the world for two reasons. The wars and the animal life. If you are not careful, you will get a bullet in your head or have your head bitten off by a lion. Keep an ever vigilant eye on the grass. Never assume that it is only the wind because you could be being hunted. Being mauled by a lion is not on the missions list of 'possible out comes' so do not make me do the paper work." A few of those in the crowd laugh but the new blood was getting even more afraid of the mission. "We land in one hour, take a piss, drink a canteen of water, change your underwear, and brush your teeth. It's a bad thing to be thinking about how gross your teeth feel when you are about to kill your enemy."

"" "" "" ""

An hour and a half later and 'Big Red' was in position surrounding the compound. Along with Nala and Duncan were three young men and one woman. Nala allowed the fresh blood to decide who went with who and she even had to break up a fight between two guys fighting for who went in her group. She ended up not allowing either of them with her, saying that 'if they acted like this now they deserved to die'.

"Unit three leader to Unit one leader?" The voice of Officer Brick comes over the radio.

"Unit one leader." Nala says softly.

"We have enemy in sight, awaiting order to engage." After the other two groups say they same thing, Nala gives the order and they all converge on the compound. Instantaneously, guns shots ring out as the thirty men and woman begin to take down the drug compound.

Within a half hour, the mission was a complete success with no casualties, on her side of course. Nala was impressed with the new blood in her group and even talked to Sergeant James, the other Unit leader with the remaining newbie's and he as well was impressed. Nala orders the other units back to the jumper while she would do one last sweep with her own.

"You have the feeling too?" Duncan asks Nala in private.

"Like we are being watched? Yeah..." She whispers as she covertly rounds a corner, checking if there were any remaining enemy men before she walked down it. With the all clear, she and the other five exit the last building they checked and stop momentarily at the door way. "You five go ahead, I will trail a good 30 meters behind. I think there are a few more around, you running will flush them out and I will take them out." She says with a smile and not a moment later, they five were off with Nala staying behind. But just as Duncan was about to get out of her range of sight, he turns to her and the two have a silent conversation. A rule of Nalas was to never wait. If she or anyone was lagging, and didn't make it to the jumper in the allotted time, they would leave. Even if it was Nala, they had to go. But if for some reason she was late and they wait and she would show up, she would personally beat them all so hard they would be sent back home. She would not allow any to disobey her even if that meant her death. And with a soft nod, Duncan tells her he will keep to her rule if anything should happen.

After a few minutes, Nala starts trailing behind them and within one second, she knew that they were being followed by a group of at least four men. She covertly runs up behind them until she was almost running alongside them all. Swiftly and silently, Nala trips one of them and once he was down, she covers his mouth to keep him from screaming as she slits his throat with a knife. Cutting through his neck, almost severing his head, the man falls still. Succumbing to death quickly. She was promptly back on her feet again but as she goes for the second guy, they see her and turn around to her. With her hand gun, Nala takes out another man but one second later she was tackled to the ground roughly. Losing her hold on the gun, Nala uses her knife expertly and slices the man incoming fists and once he took back his now useless hands, Nala stabs her knife into the mans head and kicks the body off of her. Without a moment to breath, Nala is kicked in the gut by the remaining man and she tumbles a few feet away. The man runs to her form and tried to aim his gun at her head but he took to long and with her time, Nala kicks him in the balls and the man keels over in pain. Standing quickly, Nala goes for another knife to kill the man but he also went for his. Grabbing Nalas hand before it made contact, the man trusts his own blade up and into her unguarded side.

"" "" "" ""

"DAM IT!" Duncan whirls around, stopping in his tacks as he and the other four hear a gut wrenching scream come from behind them. Duncan just knew it was Nala, and he just knew that she was down. But he knew he couldn't go back for her. If he did then SHE would kill him. And they would miss the jumper.

"We have to go get her!" The same blonde man who asked if Nala was seeing anyone pleads.

"No." Duncan says with a heavy heart. "She would leave you. She is a soldier, this was the life she chose and now we have to go on living it."

"We can't just let her die here!" Another man says. "She told us,"

"You have to be strong." Duncan finished the kids' sentence. "We know Nala said those things to you. She is a surrogate mother to any fresh blood, always watching your back until you can watch your own. She was truthful in every word she said. But she has her own laws, her own way and we MUST honor her request. We will go back to the jumper as she ordered us and if she makes it in time, we will leave with Nalani in our hands but if not," Duncan let the sentence hang, they knew where he was going.

"" "" "" ""

The man, once he took back his knife, was about to stab again but Nala was quick to roll away and stand. Breathing hard and feeling the throb from her knew wound to her side, Nala and this man stand silently, each holding a knife. Over the African horizon, the sun was slowly rising, emitting a peculiar orange glow to the landscape. The tall grain like grass was slowly moving with the light wind, the well used road, withered away from the constant back and forth of trucks and such, beneath them.

"Pretty Lady." The man calls out and laughs. With the new light, the man could clearly see Nala and vise versa. He must have been well over six and a half feet tall if not seven even. His skin was black as night with eyes even darker. "I can't wait to have you."

"Fuck you!" Nala yells.

"In time…" The man laughs. "You got her?"

"Yeah." A voice behind her suddenly appears. Nala whips around fast only to see about five other men behind her. With one of them right against her. Before she could do a dam thing, the butt of his gun was in her face and Nala was down and out cold.

"" "" "" ""

"Where's Sergeant O'Conner?" An Officer gets right to the point as he sees Duncan and the newbie's board the jumper. But when Duncan doesn't answer and looks into the face of the Officer who asked the question, the entire hold goes deathly quiet.

"She has two more minutes." Duncan says in a grave tone. "If she comes, she comes. If not, we lift off." The new blood was clearly disturbed by the blatant abandon of the Sergeant that they now felt a bond like no other with. Every single face on the jumper was either saddened, or horrified. But seeing the shock on the newbie's faces, Duncan felt he should say something. "Nalani knew what she was getting into and so did you. She told you her rules of engagement when you set your first foot into HER unit. 'Big Red' was named that because of her and we will forever be called that. Whether it be tomorrow or ten years from now. IF she died back there, she died doing something she loved. Know that and remember her."

"Not for Glory." The entire group in the cabin begins to chant the mantra of Unit 474-29M that Nala had created. "Nor for Honor. Nor for Riches. But rather for the sake of Freedom."

"" "" "" ""

"Wake up, Pretty Lady." Nala was slapped awake with an all too familiar voice echoing in her ears. Stretching her jaw, Nala opens her eyes to see that she was in a large gray stone room, filled with about ten men. All holding guns and all surrounding one particular man that Nala instantaneously knew was NOT any part of the drug compound they just took out. Taking a better look, Nala recognizes the uniform of the Army of the Old Africa, and a General insignia on a badge. The Caucasian General had long brown hair tied back into a pony tail, and was the only thing whiter then Nala in that room. He clearly needed to go get some sun. He stood out even more as others in the room were Zambian soldiers, but his greasy face and nasty disposition took everything from this situation because Nala had to hold down her laughter at the funny man as she hung from the ceiling. Currently, Nala was being tied by way of a thick rope around her wrists and was being hung by the roof, allowing only her toes to barely touch the ground.

"I didn't order a wake up call." Nala says laughing.

"Sergeant Nalani O'Conner." The General starts in English. In his hand, he was holding Nalas weathered and well used jacket that had her own badges on it, leaving her in her black short sleeve shirt and army pants. "I have to say, I am impressed at the speed in which you took out that drug compound. We knew that information would merit attention by the NWGA." He says walking closer to Nala. "And I am pleased that it was a woman…" The General takes a moment to trail his hands across her toned stomach and a few of the surrounding men laugh. "…Who was captured. They are much easer to 'persuade' to get information out of."

"Good luck with that." Nala says in a smug tone and the General glares at her.

"Tell me Miss. O'Conner,"

"That's Sergeant O'Conner." She spits and he laughs.

"In here, you have to title. In here, you are but a barrier between us and the information you hold." The General nods to the familiar large black man and he silently stalks and roughly grabs her neck and squeezes lightly.

"Pretty Lady." He says again with a nasty grin.

"Jeebah is quite good with a knife." The General says and all of the sudden, Nala feels the unmistakable cold of a steal blade under her shirt. "But you wont have to know about that if you tell me everything you now. And maybe we will let you live." He laughs. Breathing in deep, Nala sucks in and spits a gigantic glob of mucus into Jeebahs' face.

"You little bitch!" Jeebah howls and slaps Nala so hard that her head snaps roughly to the side. Without another thought, Jeebah starts to cut away Nala shirt with his knife, soon followed by every other article of clothing. Not fazed by her now complete nudity, Nala simply stares into Jeebahs' face with an emotionless canvas. And for at least five minutes he, the General and the other number of men simply stare at her naked form.

"Tell me everything you know." The General says again, stepping right into Nalas face.

"All I really need to know I learned in kindergarten. Share everything. Play fair. Don't hit people. Put things back where you found them. Clean up your own mess. Don't take things that aren't yours. Say you're sorry when you hurt somebody. Wash your hands before you eat. Flush. Warm cookies and cold milk are good for you. Live a balanced life - learn some and think some and draw and paint and sing and dance and play and work every day some. Take a nap every afternoon. When you go out in the world, watch out for traffic, hold hands and stick together. Be aware of wonder. Remember the little seed in the Styrofoam cup: the roots go down and the plant goes up and nobody really knows how or why, but we are all like that. Goldfish and hamsters and white mice and even the little seed in the Styrofoam cup - they all die. So do we. And then remember the Dick-and-Jane books and the first word you learned - the biggest word of all - LOOK." The General stares at Nala in utter confusion and in his daze Nala uses her untied feet to bring her knee right into the Generals crotch. Instantly, he was down and moaning in agony. Nala starts to laugh hysterically at the scene, then was quickly accompanied by the rest of the room.

"General Kyle," Jeebah pushes the fallen form of the General away to step, a little further then she could reach, in front of Nala. "Is not familiar with how 'able' you NWGA soldiers are. But he is new, and can learn fast. We hope…" Jeebah glares down to his newly appointed head man. "So tell me, Sergeant O'Conner, tell me where your unit and companies are stationed." But she stays silent. "Tie her feet." Jeebah orders and in an instant, two men tie her feet together then anchor the rope to a ring that was welded to the ground. Only then did Nala notice that all over the room she was in was many of these small rings that she guesses were for tying people too.

"Fuck you Jeebah!" The General says in a local dialect.

"He doesn't like you either." Nala laughs and says in the same language.

"You know the land language?" Jeebah, ignoring the Kyle's words, walks to the hanging woman and roughly seizes her chin. "Do you know our tongue as well?" He whispers and shoves his lips into hers. Jeebah probes her mouth with his tongue to get in and to his surprise, she gladly does but his pleasure was soon over shadowed by pain as Nala bites down into his tongue and lip. "Fucking BITCH!"

Time lost all meaning as Jeebah used Nalas body as a punching bag. Punishing her for her actions and for making him bleed. By the end of it, she was freely going in and out of consciousness. Blood was flowing liberally down her nose and mouth, pooling itself on the gray floor. Every inch of her body was aching in agony but never once did she cry out. Never once did she show weakness, never once did she give then the satisfaction that they were causing so much pain on her part.

"Tell me where your unit and army base is stationed!" Jeebah yells again, but she would never tell them. Backhanding her again, Nala grunts as the sting in her cheek is worsened by the blow. With a malicious smile, Jeebah slowly walks behind her and grabs her by her hips, pulling her against him. At first, Jeebah softly grazes his fingers along her wound to her side and Nala grunts at the sudden sting. And then with more pressure, he starts to push in with his index and middle finger, almost until they were going into her wound, into her body. Nala couldn't stiff an agony filled moan. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, Jeebah sees every muscle in her body tense as she tired not to cry. But he wants to hear to scream, just the thought of how he is going to hear her cry out in pain makes his eyes roll into the back of his head. Taking his hand away from her wound, Jeebah rests it back in her hip and pulls her even hard into him. Slowly and enthusiastically, he starts to grind his now apparent aroused member into Nalas backside. Rubbing himself between her and the cloth of his army pant. "I love it when women are hard to get." He growls into her ear. She knew this was going to happen. It's not like she hasn't been raped before. She lives in this world, she was lucky considering most girls are taken before they even know their own names.

"You will never get any information from me." Nala whispers angrily and turns her head into her assailants face. But he just laughs.

"You are so messy." He says in a chipper tone as he lets go off her and walks to a man standing near him. Jeebah leans into his comrade and whispers something that he thought Nala couldn't hear.

"I think you are the one who can go for a cold shower." She laughs and Jeebah twists around to stare in shock.

"Fine, since you NWGA have such good hearing, I guess I don't need to whisper. Get a lot of very large buckets of freezing water to give our little captive a nice douse." Within minutes, Nala was shaking from the chill as she was continually having bucket upon bucket of cold water thrown into her naked body. Jeebah slowly raises a hand and the washing stops. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Sure." Nala laughs. "The weathers nice." Jeebah rolls his, getting more annoyed with the woman every moment. "I hear it's supposed to rain for the next few weeks, but I don't think that matters anymore, do you?"

"For me it does." Jeebah says coolly. "My crops will be nice and ready for farming because of the rain. But I don't think you will get to see it." He laughs forebodingly at her future pain. "Oh, you're shaking?" He says in a fake face of concern and quickly closes the distance between her and the woman. Starting at her right thigh, Jeebah gradually trails a hand up her body, the prominent goose bumps from the cold tickling the tips of his fingers. Once his hand was close, he starts to gently stroke her cheek. "Last chance to tell me before we really start." He growls into her ear, his voice somewhere in between anticipation for his coming task and pure arousal. Never before had he meet a woman like this Sergeant O'Conner. He can't even count the many ways he is going to torture this woman. Just to think of how she is going to scream for him makes him want her even more.

"Here is a tip, coming from one experienced in the art of pain to another, stop talking." Nala glares into his eyes, waiting for his reaction but what he did actually shocked her. Instead of hitting her again, Jeebah moves closer to her and grabs her butt cheeks with his hands, pulling her ever closer to him, and his stiff member.

"If you think this is pain Pretty Lady," He says and starts to agonizingly dig his nails into her bottom. "You are going too be surprised." He laughs into her ear.

Swiftly and silently, Jeebah left his new captive while he and all the men around him disappear from the room. Leaving Nala hanging alone to breathe and to mill over her predicament. She knew that he was doing it to make her scared. While it was mildly working, Nala had been in the military her whole life. She knew pain inside and out. Both as a giver and a receiver. She knew that this Jeebah could cause her unimaginable pain, never relenting until he got was he wanted but little did he know that this was not her first time being held captive. And she had of course been on the other end of the rope, causing the same pain. Using the same tactics. She also knew that she should use what ever time was given to get her strength up. And so she slept.

"Wake up, Pretty Lady." Jeebahs whispering voice steals her from her dreamless slumber. "Now the fun starts…" Now dressed in all black, Jeebah nods to the only other man in the room and he slowly walks to Nala and cuts the ropes tying her feet. Normally Nala would have used her new freedom instantly but she wanted to know if he was going to cut her hands free as well and she wasn't disappointed. However, the man did not cut the rope on her hands but the long line that she hung from. The moment that her feet were firmly planted on the cold ground, Nala swings her tied fists at the close man and smashes his face. But before she could move another inch, Jeebah stealthily closes the distance between him and the woman and in an instant, Nala was down with a new sore on her face. The man that Nala had hit groans in pain as he uses the wall to get up.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" He yells as kicks Nala right in her stomach, sending her rolling on the dirty ground. He would have continued his tirade except for Jeebah grabbing him the by shoulder.

"You kill her now and I will kill you. When she has told us what we want, you can do anything you wish." Both Jeebah and the man laugh nastily and grin down at the shaking woman. "Tie her to the corners and spread her wide." Was all Jeebah said and before Nala knew it, the rope around her wrists were cut but swiftly replaced by thick metal shackles. Nala would have done anything in her power to stop them, to fight them but the hit to her face and kick to her stomach made every muscle in her body almost shut down. Blurry eyed, Nala could feel both of her ankles were also joined with the metal rings and subsequently all four of her limbs were fastened to the corner rings of the walls, making her whole body spread painfully in a jumping jack position. The hit man soon left the room after Jeebah shooed him away, leaving him with his new deed. "Are you ready Sergeant O'Conner?" He says in a deep, grave voice.

"Fuck you." Nala whispers. Jeebah laughs as he slowly walks to her, taking her chin gently in his hands to make her look in his eyes.

"You keep tempting me Pretty Lady." He growls impatiently. "But we will get to that when we are done with this…" With his free hand, Jeebah reaches behind him to pull something from his back and Nalas eyes widen in fear as a very long thick whip unravels, slinking to the ground with a soft, foreboding sound. "Since you said you were also one experienced in the art of pain, I see now that 'conventional' methods will do no good for my General. Tell me where your unit and other companies of the New World Government Army are stationed here. Or else…" Jeebah takes a moment to expertly flick the whip, making a terrifying 'whu-tish' sound.

"I told you once and now I will tell you again," Nala scowls at the large man in front of her. "You will never get any information from me."

"We will see." He says with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. With his words, Jeebah walks to a suitable distance and with a happy smile he raises his hand but allows it to rest high in the air for a moment so he could look at the woman before him. Her short red hair made her look rather masculine and yet, it gave her a famine twist. "One." He hisses and within an instant, Jeebah expertly snaps his hand, sending the whip towards Nala and it hit her with a searing pain so intense her eyes sight became filled with sparks and stars. But she didn't scream. "Two." He says and brings down his whip again. "Three."

By the time Jeebah was at 'six', 'seven', the woman began to moan in pain at each and every strike. But she never screams and that's what he wants. When they scream, they brake. And when she screams, like she WILL scream, Jeebah may not be able to keep himself from taking her. But once he had his release from her, he would just keep hurting her until they got their information. Once he had them, he stopped wanting them.

"Eight." He growls as he hits her again and Nala bites her tongue to keep her suffering scream down. "Nine." He hits her thighs again. He wasn't aiming for anywhere in specific. Her stomach, arms, legs. But he never hit her face, yet. "Ten." He yells and hit her over her chest. No matter how she tired, she couldn't suppress the tiniest of whimpers as it escaped her lips. "Perhaps you need more, yes?" Jeebah says inquisitively. He calls for a name but Nala wasn't paying attention and soon the same man she hit comes in. He strides in with a strange hop to his step. Seeing the woman like that, with the red streaks and welts on her, made him feel like she was properly punished. Jeebah leans down to him and to Nalas annoyance she couldn't hear them, ever sense she had was withering away. Her muscles were tight and yet numb from her position and the onslaught of hits. She sighs wearily as the man leaves and Jeebah stood their silently until he came back with another bucket of freezing water. Nala softly laughs at the idea of the same thing happening, but when Jeebah herd her, he laughed at her. "You think I would do that again Pretty Lady?" Jeebah nods to the man, who then left, as he quickly coils up his whip. And then to Nalas surprise, he kneels down to the bucket and dips the entire curled weapon into the water. "This will add just the right touch, just enough wet to make your skin split as it hits you. Now, you can tell me where your unit and compound is stationed and we won't have to do this." Nala raises her head and a single eyes brow, but still remaining quiet. "Perfect." Jeebah smiles and raises his now soaked whip from the bucket and lets it fall back to he ground. But the sound it made as it fell was a sickening 'slurp' that to Nala sounded like a warning bell to tell her that the world was now done. Finished. Everything she knew was gone. Without a doubt the jumper left, and without a doubt Nala was never going to tell them jack shit so she's going to die here. In this room, in the presents of a man that with every fleeting moment, her hate for grew. At one point and time Nala actually saw herself in him. She would be this smug with one of her prisoners, this 'comfortable'. "You get to choose Pretty Lady. Where do I mark you first? Shall we start with your arms, or perhaps you legs. I would hate to mark that pretty face of your Sergeant O'Conner. But if I must I will make you as ugly General Kyle." He laughs. "So, where do you wish to have your first true whip to go?"

Ironically, Nala was not the only one who was breathing heavily. She had been holding her breath as the first assault began, and had been holding it until it ended. But now it was not just that, but fear as well. By no means was Nalas body free from scars. She even had the symbol of her unit, which was an outline of the typical Hawaiian flower, engraved on the back of her right shoulder. When the unit unofficially became hers, she branded everyone with the small mark. But she also had other ones. Nicks and scratches all over her from her years, from her time in the army. But she was beyond lucky as she had never been shot. But as she stares emotionlessly at Jeebah, she knew that her body would soon have new scars to add. He knew it too. He however was breathing deep and hard from his intense arousal. He was going to make her scream for him! No matter the cost. Whether it is his time or her body, he wants nothing more then to hear that red head scream. Just the thought of her mouth wide as a cry of pain escapes her makes his breath short.

"Last chance for requests." He laughs. Making sure he saw it, Nala rattles her right hand causing the metal to make a sound and when he looked, Jeebah found a nice middle finger for him to see. "How sweet, right arm it is then." Without warning, without numbering, Jeebah slashes his whip at her and before she knew it, Nala lost her breath as it hit her under arm. She just knew, without even looking, that it broke her skin. She could smell her blood as the cut was that close to her and the resounding trickle from the open wound overshadowed even her breathing. But again, she didn't scream, although she wasn't trying not to when he did it. But the sheer pain that came from the whip was so powerful that she forgot to breath. When her body finally called for her to breathe, the unnatural gasp that came from her was one she didn't even recognize. It almost came as a shriek, but it was so quick. Jeebah herd it though and his loins burned at the slightest whimper. He needed to hear that again. Just a little louder, a little longer. He wants to hear her scream. He needs to hear her scream. "I will get what I want." He tells with a voiced mixed with a half truth. General Kyle wants to know about where her friends, as well as he. But he also wants her to scream for when she does, and he will make her, he IS going to take her.

Again Jeebah whips her, on the left arm now and again the woman gives him just a little sample of what she can give him. The smallest peep of a scream. Just a whimper. Just a taste. Jeebah would have continued if his eyes had not decided to watch the blood from both wounds of both arms trailing down the sides of her body only to pool as it dripped off her feet. No more playing around. No more small hits, no more small cries. Nala hung her head as she tires to breath. Only when she looked back up did she know something was going to happen and it was going to be bad. The look on his face was of pure rage. His black eyes were drilling her, full of anger. His features were tight, his brows tense and lips puckered. His entire body seemed to constrict as his raised his arm again, she could already tell it wasn't going to be another arm. But even as the whip pierced itself over her belly and the pain came like a thunder bolt, Nala couldn't hold it any longer and she screams. Jeebahs entire body shivers at the sound, her agonized cry was just as sweet, just as beautiful as he imagined it. And it enticed him even more! Instantly, Jeebah drops his whip, runs to the woman and unhooks the chains by which her arms were linked to but kept her legs shackled. She didn't have the energy to hit him, Nalas arms fall limp at her side as her mind tries to comprehend what just happened. Her stomach was burning with unimaginable pain. She could feel the new gash as it and the blood warmed her disgustingly. She didn't know what was taking place even as Jeebah pushes her roughly and she falls to her back with an 'ump'. Unconscious tears begin to well as her eyes finally centre on the face of her torturer that was now above her.

"I generally avoided temptation, unless I can't resist it!" He growls into her ear. Jeebah had kneeled down over her bleeding belly to look at her face as it twists in pain. He wanted to hear it again and again and again and again! So as he sat on her, Jeebah grinds himself into her wound. And he was gifted the incredible music of the woman screaming once more. He couldn't hold back any longer! He had to take her now. Shifting from his position, he moves so his legs were in between her as they were still chained to the wall, spread painfully wide. No matter how the pain made her delirious, confused or even disconnected to the world, she knew the metallic sound of a zipper being opened anywhere.

She didn't know how long it lasted. She didn't know how many times he did it. She can't even remember most of it happening, which is a blessing in itself. All Nala knew was that it happened, and then she passed out. The pain from her stomach and arms and from being raped completely blacked her mind, and she fell into darkness.

"" "" "" ""

"Wake up Pretty Lady." Nala felt sick to her stomach. But she heard the bastard. "I want you to be awake for this Sergeant O'Conner." Jeebah laughs almost lightly. She was hanging again, her body spread once more in that excruciating jumping jack position. Her head flopping back, Nala groans at the sight of not only her rapist, but General Kyle and a few others. "I wanted them to witness this, because I have a review coming up." He says coldly. "It would look wonderful for me to have you as my last conquest." Nala wasn't listening.

For the next few hours, Nala gained her scars. But she never screamed again. She forced herself into a meditative state, her mind floating away. But she came back to her cut and bloodied body. Three more on her stomach with one of them scaring her already abused womanhood. They were every where, head to toe. Actually not her face. Jeebah, as fucked up as he was, didn't want to destroy that just yet. Her inner thighs were bombarded with more then the rest of her body, almost like his marker for what he had done to her. Her back was marred as well, her entire body laced with this torture.

"Just kill her!" General Kyle yells. Nala was faintly able to understand just what the hell was being said, their voices flowing in and out of her.

"The bitch hasn't told us anything yet!" Jeebah yells angrily. He cannot believe that his last job before his review was going to be a failure. He wouldn't allow it.

"And she won't!" General Kyle spits back. "Look at the bitch…" He points too Nala and that's when they see her awake.

"Alright Pretty Lady." Jeebah growls, stalking up to her while grabbing a gun from one of the surrounding men. He cocks the weapon rightly, then places it at Nalas temple. "You tell me everything now, or I will kill you." Nalas entire body was shuttering from the pain, the blood lost and the anger. But as she raises her head to look into Jeebahs eyes, she saw something she never thought she would ever. Dread. His eyes weren't as dark as they once were, weren't so full of confidence. He was so scared at not having her brake, that he was terrified. And so, all Nala did was look him right in the eyes emotionless.

"Don't let her die quick." The same man who Nala hit yells from in the small crowd. "Let her suffer." At that Jeebah smiles evilly and takes back the gun from the women's temple.

"You are right. Sergeant O'Conner should suffer for her disobedience. But how oh how should I let you die?" He calmly asks, gently touching her cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't think a quick death will do at all. But since I know I won't get anything out of you, I don't see a reason to care how you die. Whether it be by my hand, my gun or by being raped until your body just dies out. But no…no, no, no. I want you to be broken. But not just broken, ripped. Torn. Split. Shredded. Scratched. Slashed." He pauses once only to laugh wholeheartedly, as if his mind had just discovered the cure to being an asshole. "Eaten…" Before Nala could even process that word, a large fist hit her so hard that the darkness, that wonderful darkness, took her over once more and she fell into unconsciousness.

"" "" "" ""

There was an orange light seeping through her eye lids. Was she outside? Was she dead? The last thing she can remember was Jeebah and a fist, and then black. Where was she? Nala could feel her body shaking slightly, making every God dammed wound on her body sting. She was in a truck or something. Something that was moving. Where was she going? What else can Jeebah do to her? What was that last word he said? It started with an 'e' right? Or was it an 'a'? It couldn't have been a 'c'. Fuck it, what does it matter? Slowly that orange glow began to seep away, and once more that wonderful darkness came again.

"" "" "" ""

"Sergeant Nalani O'Conner!" She wakes up too his words, and a nice slap to the face. "Wake up bitch." It was the General. She really doesn't like Generals. Nala opens her eyes with a lot of trouble, the African sun blaring down onto her face. "Sergeant Nalani O'Conner, you are condemned to die by the most horrific way possible. We may not have been able to get any information, but we sure as hell will have the satisfaction of you dying like this." General Kyle laughs. Without another word, Nala was dragged by her feet that were at the end of the tuck, forcing a pain filled moan from her as she was pulled from the back. But she would have gladly stayed on that stupid truck as Nalas body was then taken into the arms of her capturer, her torturer, her rapist, Jeebah. Silently, he walks off from the truck and goes into a wooded area. It was only when they came from it did he speak.

"Well Pretty Lady, you held up your word and didn't tell me anything. But look what that has gotten you." He says without looking down to her, but Nala wasn't looking up either. She was trying not to scream or moan or anything as the salty sweat from Jeebah was stinging her wounds. "Shame that I cannot stay to watch, this is a conservation area, so if me and the others are found, we would be in a lot of trouble." He laughs and stops by a very large tree. The trunk so wide it would take three men to surround it. "But here you will die Pretty Lady, eaten by what ever comes you way, by what ever smells your blood." With that, Jeebah roughly drops Nalas body to the ground, her ending up on her stomach and her head pointed at him. "Good bye Pretty Lady. I am sure I will see you in Hell when I die as well. But you will be there before then I." Then Jeebah turns around and walks back to that truck, leaving Nala on the ground bleeding. As she watches him walk away, Nala had no thoughts. No ramblings. Just as his large body fell into the brush again, Nala went back into the darkness.

"" "" "" ""

Something was tugging at her body. Pulling on her left leg. Nala slowly opens one eye and she sees the sun on the far horizon half down, the clouds colored in picks, red and whites. It was beautiful. But what the fuck just licked her ass? Opening her other eye, Nala didn't get a chance to look behind her when the most excruciating pain begins on her left butt cheek, first starting out as just a sharp prick, but soon it fell right into agonizing. The shriek that burst out of Nalas throat was inhuman. But it stopped what ever the hell was on her ass. Turning away from what ever it was, Nala twists onto her back to see it and her eyes go wide in fear as her mind began to process the sight of a lion. It was a male one, young though. Like it made a difference. But its mane was underdeveloped and he was smaller then the larger males. Probably just kicked out of its pride. And it just happened to find her bloody ass to munch on, and munch it did. Nala couldn't sit on her but, as she now realizes that she had been bitten by that lion. The beast gets up from it laying position and starts for Nala, but she as quick to start pulling herself away, fear and adrenalin helping her a lot. But not enough. The lion pounces, his mouth aimed right at Nalas throat but she was faster, her blood pulsing with a new need to survive and she punches him right in the throat, sending him back a few feet. With her time, Nala turns onto her stomach once more to attempt to stand up but her body wouldn't allow that. Unconscious tears begin to well up in her eyes, in desperation of this situation. Her eyes begin to dart around the area, to find something, anything to help her and then there it was. A large rock. Nala began pulling her body once more, dragging herself to the rock. But just as she extends her right arm to grab for it, one of the lions giant paws slaps itself down into her back, just at her right shoulder and Nala could feel it tense. The claws were out and the lion was pissed. The beast digs its talons into her skin, at the top of her shoulder and then begins to rake down her back, enticing another gut wrenching scream from Nala. Using her last bit of strength, Nala takes hold of the rock with her other hand and swings her right side towards the lion, this move forcing his claws out of her back, and the rock in hand into the beasts face. The first hit was just that, the first hit. Once that lion was down, it took three more hits with that giant rock to kill it.

Dropping the large stone to the ground, covered in the lions and her blood, Nala couldn't help but cry. But not only for herself, but for the animal she just killed. But she had to see that she did it to survive. But as Nala knelt there in the depleting sun, she thought that perhaps it would have been best to let that lion kill her. She was going to die here anyways. With a quick glance, Nala watches the African sun finally hide behind the world. And then it was cold. She had to wonder just how the hell the Africa wild got so fucking cold. But it did. And the only thing warm was the dead lion. Grimacing at her next move, Nala had to literally hold her stomach as she lifts one of the lions paws and then moves under it. After laying it over her, her body feeling the warmth, Nala began to cry. From what…she doesn't know. But she just felt like crying.

"" "" "" ""

"Simba." A strong voice wakes Nala from a dreamless slumber. "Simba!" It was a man's voice. JEEBAH? Nalas eyes snap open and she starts to struggle, thrashing around but was soon held down by many pairs of hands. Only then did her eyes settle on the face of an older man, definitely not Jeebah. In his ears were large loops to stretch them, in his nose a long curved piece of wood, making almost look like a bull. His garb was a beautiful slash of reds, blacks, yellows and even blues. But some how, as Nala saw him, she knew that it was ok.

"Help me." Nala whispers, out stretching her hand to him. And when he grabbed her hand with his, she calmed down.

"Shhh. Calm now Simba. Calm now." The old man pats her head. And almost on queue, Nala falls unconscious once more. Well, half unconscious. She knew what was going on, but was dead to it. Standing around her were to many people to count. Men, women, children. All looking down at her. Soon though, the women and children left her with the men and she found herself being lifted onto a stretcher made of wood. The hard back making her lacerated skin burn in agony. But at the same time, she didn't feel it. She wasn't in her mind. She knew there was pain, but didn't hold it with her.

The next thing she knew, Nala was brought into a hut, straw top and rock outside. But inside was a woman that made Nala a little…dizzy. Once the men carrying her gently placed her onto a very soft mat, the woman began to move around her strangely. Waving her arms all around and chanting. Laughing hard on the inside, Nala couldn't help but think of the song 'witch doctor'. You know "ooh eeh ooh aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang. I told the witch doctor I was in love with you." Nala was so tempted to kid around and say that she wasn't in love with anyone. But for one thing that would be rude, she was about to die…and she was in love with someone. Allen Becks. He was in the NWGA with her and in 'her' unit, but was away on a mission with a few other members. And as far as she knew, he was NOT in love with her. Yeah the two flirted as any other man and women would, but Nala loved him with all of her heart. But she was so afraid to tell him. And now here she was, lying on the ground in a hut with a woman dressed in straw, having a bad hair day and was yelling at her. But her unit was safe. They got away because she stopped Jeebah from trailing them. They were safe. Suddenly Nalas sight goes blurry, the woman stopped talking and then Nalas eyes close.

"" "" "" ""

"Simba." Nalas eyes flutter open to a soft flame from a candle, and to that same old man. "Wake now, eh Simba?" The old man smiles, the strange wooden thing in his nose gone. Her body still stung like a mother, but something was different. Taking a fast look down, Nala was amazed to find giant leaves all over her body, all placed on the spots she had been whipped. "It all ok, Simba." The man gets her attention again, and at seeing a small cup in his hand, Nalas eyes widen at the thought of water. "Yes, yes. You drink now." He laughs and helps lift her head for her to sip from the small cup. Once her head was back down, Nala didn't know what to say, her eyes darting around the mans face, tracing all the old lines and marks. "You in my village. We find see bird circle, follow to food. But find white woman!" The old man burst laughing, his broken English rather funny. "White woman, and dead simba. But white woman, covered by simba. Then, see white woman hurt. Both by simba, and by man. We take you here, to heal. If allowed by gods." The old man smiles warmly. Nala could only look at him, what was she to say? "You hurt bad. Bad pain. Bad. But healing leaf grind and placed on pain. Make better, yes?" He asks, but she could only smiles a little. "Good, Simba. Good."

"Why Sibma?" Nala breathes out. "I thought simba was lion?" She asks confused.

"Yes, yes. We call lion simba. But found you with simba, you named Simba by me." Nala just blinks at him for a moment.

"I guess you have never seen The Lion King? Nala, Simba… Ironic don't you think?" Nala smiles at him but guess he didn't really understand as he only pats her on the shoulder gently. "Thank you." She says with all of her heart.

"Yes. Now sleep, Simba. You heal, then be walking. Then be living once more, eh?" He stands tall, well actually short compared to what her height was. With one more glance down, the old man starts to leave the hut. "Go hunt and find white woman with simba, HA!" That was the last thing she remembers before falling asleep.

"" "" "" ""

Nalani counted one hundred and fourteen moons as she lived in that tiny village. One hundred and fourteen days since she arrived, one hundred and fourteen days since she'd been gone. Her scars had healed, but not nicely. The ones of her ass were clearly done by a lion, but the ones of her shoulder made her cry every time she looked at them. Her mark, her brand given to her by Master Yul was half covered. All that could be seen are a few leaves and half of the insignia for the House of Xiao. But all the scars…they were very prominent and for a few weeks very, very tender. But the old man, whose name was only 'Kin' was the one who helped heal her. The whole village, which was no more then sixty people, all called her Simba, and even as Nala tried to explain that the whole Nala and Simba thing was hilarious because of an old American movie, they never understood, so she stopped trying. Once she could actually get out of that stupid hut, Nala found that same dammed lion she killed, skinned and its leather stretched. Its meat feeding all in the village. But what made Nala almost cry was that she was given its claws and teeth as a prize, a trophy of her kill. She did raise an eyebrow to that but accepted the gift. For the next weeks, Nala did all she could to help. It was the rainy season and they were bombarded! Their crops were saved however when Kin and the others created a filtering project, it captured the water as it fell over their crops and moved it into dug out holes to be used later, it was ingenious. Once she was fully healed however, Nala started venturing out on her own. Kin had showed her where they found her and from there she began to work backwards. She remembered Jeebah walking towards the wooden area and so, she followed in his foot steps.

She followed him back to where ever it was they had held her, where he had tortured her, where he had raped her. Nala was never one to let someone go unpunished. And the people that hurt her were not going to get away with it. She had the advantage, they thought she was dead…They all did. Everyone back home thought she was dead, and it was almost true. But no, she was alive and she was going to get revenge. And revenge she got.

Nala had found the compound where she was held. And with her skills, she expertly scooped the place out, even recognizing a few of the men who were patrolling. It was a rather large building, but it was only one floor. However, it was large because it covered a lot of ground, spread on at least two or three acres. But no matter, Nala had found a way into the facility without them knowing and she learnt the place inside and out. She was going to blow this place sky high and it was going to be beautiful. The Army base was badly protected, but well equipped. The base itself was something Nala adored, for more then one reason. On one hand she loved it because she was an Army brat. On another because it held a vast amount of an explosive called 'Ace-99'. This stuff was more volatile then anything ever made before and with a single square inch, you could take out a tank.

One cool night, Nala was deep in the base when she found her way into the main room. It was empty of life as it usually was on nights and tonight Nala was going to find something out. Because for some unknown reason Jeebah was not here. General Kyle was, and a few others. But not Jeebah. So sneaking into the room, Nala sets herself up at a computer desk and begins to look at the personal files. When she came to Jeebahs, she had to hold in a scream of anger. He was right with his review coming up, and he had done 'well' according to the computer screen. But Nala had noticed that there was no mention of her. Not mention of not being able to get information from her. But what made her almost scream in excitement, was that it showed where he had been transferred too. Printing the information, Nala exists the room and begins to lay down the 'Ace-99' all over the base. There wasn't one room that didn't have a piece of it and they were all connected with a line that was so small, so undetectable that even as the morning came, no one saw it.

Standing VERY far away from the compound, Nala just stood there and looked at it for a moment. She had set off an alarm so there was a maximum amount of people in there, all of them that she wanted to kill. She knew that was she was doing was wrong. But she really didn't care. She had lost all emotion when it came to this place, and all the people in it. In her hand was the detonator, the small lipstick shaped device firmly planted in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Nala raises her arm, her thumb planted on the small black button that would start the destruction. With a bow of her head, and then a last look at the building…Nala pushes the button.

"" "" "" ""

In a secret location of the New World Government Army…

"Sir!" A shrill voice startles Commander Brent as he was sitting at the front of an auditorium, in the middle of giving a briefing to a class full of Army men and women.

"What is it?" The Commanders deep, angry voice echoes off the walls.

"We have a problem sir." The skinny man almost yells. Instantly Commander Brent begins to walk up the stairs and to the lieutenant. "The Army of the Old Africa base that we were watching…is gone." He stutters.

"Gone?" Commander Brent growls, his large body over towering the small man.

"Yes sir. We were observing it from a satellite and then, there were explosions."

"Explosions? What kind of explosions?" He asks irritated.

"Well, the surrounding area of the base was hit first, almost making a ring around the whole thing. And slowly, the explosions created inwards in to the base. Leveling the whole thing." The lieutenant says quickly. But somewhere in the crowd was the well known unit of 'Big Red' and at the small mans words, they all stood up.

"This base we were going in infiltrate, that was just bombed, is it or was it is Zambia?" Duncan Marks' heavy baritone voice blurts out.

"Sit down!" Commander Brent yells.

"Sir, if I am right, that's Sergeant O'Conner's work." Duncan says very carefully. All in the room hush now, word had spread about Sergeant O'Conner and how she had died on a mission with new blood.

"Come here, all of you." Commander Brent orders and all of the attending 'Big Red' members file in front of him. "Talk."

"Sergeant O'Conner has a way of doing things, sir." Duncan tells. He had become the 'leader' after Nala. "She creates an outer perimeter of the area she is attacking, and then she would work her way in. Trapping all inside like animals. She had even done the same thing on an earlier mission, I am sure you know of it."

"Yes, I do. Sergeant O'Conner was reprimanded and punished for her blatant disregard for orders and went on to eliminate an enemy strong hold." Commander Brent growls, that woman has caused so many problems, but then again, everything she had done was for a reason.

"It weren't not for Nala every NWGA base in South America would have been attacked!" A woman yells from the back of the group.

"But that is how she does it!" Duncan says before the Commander could yell at the outspoken soldier. "If anyone knows her it's us, sir. And if what the lieutenant says is true…She may still be alive." He almost whispers, almost fearing that if he said it louder it wouldn't be true. For what seemed like an eternity, the Commander just looked at the unit known as 'Big Red'. They were the best of the best, and Nala was the reason for it. The new blood she had trained herself were already beginning to be decorated for their bravery and courage in battle, they seemed to be fighting for her. With a sigh, Commander Brant turns to the lieutenant.

"Call the 'higher ups' and tell them that Sergeant Nalani O'Conner may still be alive. Also ready enough jumpers and planes to get 'Big Red' and two other units down to that base ASAP." He says quickly and the small man runs off to do what he was told. The Commander then turns to the standing unit to find them all smiling. "If she is alive…God help us all." Rolling laughter could be heard after that, 'Big Red' was almost in tears at the thought of Nala being live.

"" "" "" ""

"Simba! Simba!" Nala hears her name being yelled from kin.

"Yeah!" Nala yells back, getting up from her bed of straw and mud, while comfortable, stinky.

"Simba help!" Kin yells and instantaneously Nala was wide awake and running out of her hut and into the village circle. With a machete in hand, Nala lunges next to Kin, his hands up defensively. Quickly standing in front of the old man, Nala raises her weapon up before she saw the scene before her.

"Nalani?" A familiar, deep voice hit her and Nala gasps. "Oh God Nala is that you?" A large man covered in the NWGA attire walks closer to her, with many, MANY more personnel behind him.

"Duncan?" Nala whispers. This cant be true, it can't be.

"What happened to you?" He asks, taking of his mask and helmet to reveal Duncan Marks' large black face to Nala. But she couldn't talk, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. "Nala! What the hell happened to your skin? Where have you been? What happened to you?" Duncan roars. He was expecting Nala to be angry or something, so what happened more then shocked him. Dropping her weapon, Nala runs at full speed towards her friend and once close enough, propels herself up and into him, hugging his giant neck. Duncan was fast in hugging her back.

"Nalani…" A womanly gasps comes from her right. And looking quickly, Nala sees her best friend Maurine standing there, awestruck. "What happened to," Nala drops from Duncan and runs into Maurine's arms now, almost hugging the life out of her. "What happened to you?" She whispers into Nalas ear. Lifting her face from Maurines neck, Nala smiles at all of the people around her.

"Take me home." Nala whispers to the group.

"" "" "" ""

Why does every bloody hospital room smell the same? Like death and rubbing alcohol? But it was better then that stupid mat she had been sleeping on for weeks on end. But as Nala sat on a large medical bed, half of her unit in the room with her, unwilling to leave her alone, Nala was a little quieter then usual. Maurine was sitting behind her, combing her hair as it had grown long from her time. Duncan was sitting beside her and looking at her arms, touching her whip scars one by one. The new blood that Nala had been with had grown, if possible, from the last time she saw them. They were branded by Duncan, and he did great work. When he offered to redo hers, Nala declined. Master Yul gave her that mark, and only he could redo it. But in truth, Nala didn't want it redone. It would be like forgetting. Just plastering over her scars. She wouldn't even go have plastic surgery to remove them. She didn't want to forget. Suddenly the large door to the hospital room opens. Three doctors, two nurses, four Generals, two Commanders and even General Jonathan Harper himself walked in. General Jonathan Harper was the top of the NWGA food chain, and he and Nala were always butting heads.

"You all can't be in here." A doctor says.

"Just try and get us out." Duncan laughs, but completely serious. Then General Jonathan Harper walks from the group and right up to Nala, staring down at her for a moment.

"Sergeant Nalani O'Conner, did you," General Jonathan Harper starts, but he didn't finish.

"Don't even disrespect me with the question!" Nala yells, hurt that he would even think she would have told them anything.

"I can't even imagine what has happened to you, your report is still expected by the end of the week." General Jonathan Harper says coldly. "But it is…good to see you alive. I know we can get into it sometimes but…" He couldn't say anything more. He didn't know what to say. And so General Jonathan Harper simply puts his hand on one of her shoulders and gives it a good squeeze, and with a slight smile he leaves the room.

For the next few hours, Nala had to go through even more tests and such. Each of those dammed doctors looking at each scar on her. It wasn't humiliating because she had her unit with her. But it wasn't all her unit. Half of them were outside of the room, lining the walls. But he wasn't there. Allen Becks wasn't here. According to what was told to her, Allen had taken some time off after she was reported as MIA, missing in action and presumed dead. But he wasn't here. Once all the tests were done, for the day at least, the doctors and such left Nala with her unit.

"Nalani…" Duncan says calmly and gets a warm smile from her as she lays down on the bed. "We shouldn't have left you."

"I would have killed you for staying. They would have killed you for staying. You got out and that's all that matters." Nala sighs.

"We got out because of you." The same blond kid who asked if she was dating anyone comes to her side. "Sergeant, I don't think you know what kind of impact you have had on us, on me."

"I can see that most of you are already decorated some." She laughs, and then thanks Maurine as she puts a warm blanket on her.

"We stayed strong." He whispers.

"Alright, everyone out, let her sleep." Duncan orders. "But when you are back Nala, this unit is yours as it should be." He laughs, patting her on the thigh gently. They all left silently after that, her best friend giving her a small kiss on the cheek, whispering that she missed her so much.

"" "" "" ""

"Let me see her!" A voice tears Nala from her nightly nightmare. Nala sits up on the bed and shivers from the sudden coolness. Someone was arguing outside her room.

"No Allen, she sleeping." Duncan yells.

"ALLEN!" Nala calls out and instantly he came running through the door, Duncan and a few others behind him. But once they see Nalas face at seeing Allen, they leave them to talk. But they just stood there silent. Nala was about to say something, anything when Allen suddenly jumps to her. He encases her in a giant hug that Nala didn't know if it would ever stop, and she didn't want it to. However when it did, she didn't mind. Allen slowly releases her and places a hand at the back of her neck. And then out of the blue, Allen leans in, brushing his lips gently across Nalas. She closes her eyes at the strange fuzzy, warm feeling, not wanting it to ever go away. Deepening the kiss, Nala pushes her body into his, one hand holding his shoulder to make sure this was real and the other found its way into his short brown hair. While Allen broke the kiss, he rests his forehead against hers and at the same moment they open their eyes to look at one another.

"Hi." Allen whispers.

"Hi." Nala whispers back.

"" "" "" ""


End file.
